Worthy
by Ayano27
Summary: AU. The last thing Giotto saw was his son and grandson crying beside his bed, asking him to stay awake. The next thing he saw was a woman with bright brown eyes and a blond boy by the age of three smiling at him, saying, "Welcome to the family, Tsu-kun!"
1. Bullet 0: Prologue

**Title :** Worthy

**Author : **Ayano27

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

**Warning :** Wrong spellings and grammar, OOC.

**Sumarry** **:** AU. The last thing Giotto saw was his son and grandson crying beside his bed, asking him to stay awake. The next thing he saw was a woman with bright brown eyes and a blond boy by the age of three smiling at him saying, "Welcome to the family, Tsu-kun!"

* * *

Bullet 0

The last thing Giotto saw was his son and grandson crying beside his bed, asking him to stay awake. He was already old enough and he was ready to leave the world. His guardians and his beloved was no longer in this world, and he knew that his son was ready to be left. He knew that his son would take care of his grandson, and so on.

His only regret was for leaving the vigilante group he had created to his cousin and let it stray to the path of bloodshed. He only wished that one day, it will return to its original path.

He smiled his one last smile at both his son and grandson, before closing his eyes slowly and breath his last breath. The last thing he heard was the cry of his son and grandson.

However, the next thing he knew when he opened his eyes was that he was being carried by a brown haired woman who had a bright brown eyes. The woman smiled at him happily, and beside the bed was a blond boy at the age of three with dark blue eyes smiling at him.

"Welcome to the family, Tsu-kun!" The boy had beamed happily at him, the grin on the toddler's face was very wide, much like his son's and grandson's.

Tsu-kun? Who is Tsu-kun?

Moreover, wasn't he supposed to be dead? Then why was he here, carried by a woman –who was _supposedly_ younger than him- and being welcomed by a boy at the age of three?

'_You are reincarnated.'_ That was what his hyper intuition told him.

Reincarnated? He never knew reincarnation was possible until now.

What was the purpose for him to be reincarnated into a new body, a new life? He was happy with the life he had led before. Even if not all of it were happy and most of his time were spent by meetings, signing paperworks resulted from the damages created by guardians, fightings, and betrayal. Even so, his life was still a happy life and he cherished every moment he spent before.

So why was he given another chance to live once again?

'_For your wish to come true.'_

His wish to come true? What wish? The last thing he wished was...

Was for Vongola to return to its original path, to the reason why he had created the group with G. In the first place.

Did that mean he was going to be involved with the mafia once more in this lifetime?

Well... if that was what it take for Vongola to return to its original path, then it was fine for him. He will observe the next boss of Vongola from distance, until he deemed him worthy to bring Vongola back to its original purpose.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story! I know I should have been working on updating my other stories, but this plot bunny won't leave me! I've been wondering what will happen with the whole plotline if Giotto was reincarnated into Tsuna, with his memories still intact since the very begining.

In this story Giotto/Tsuna will only be more of an observer of the growth of the 10th generation of Vongola. He will play a big role, but he won't take the mantel of the Vongola Decimo, unlike my other story _The True Sky_. He will also guide the 10th Vongola boss without actually revealing anything until an important arc somewhere in the future.

Giotto/Tsuna's brother in this story will not be like the one in my other story I mentioned. Instead, he will be very overprotective over Giotto/Tsuna, even if the latter could defend himself, probably even better than how his brother will protect him.

Last thing I need to mention is that, in the narration, I will use both 'Tsuna' and 'Giotto', depending on the situation. But the use of Tsuna will be used mostly in the general lives when he wasn't thinking of the past or thinking deeply about Vongola. And the use of Giotto indicated otherwise. Giotto will also be used when he is reffering to himself.

Oh, I don't promise that I will update regulary, but I'll try to update once a week.

Well, I think that is all for my a/n, thank you for reading. Please read and review!


	2. Bullet 1: The Cloud

**Title :** Worthy

**Author : **Ayano27

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

**Warning :** Wrong spellings and grammar, OOC.

**Sumarry** **:** AU. The last thing Giotto saw was his son and grandson crying beside his bed, asking him to stay awake. The next thing he saw was a woman with bright brown eyes and a blond boy by the age of three smiling at him saying, "Welcome to the family, Tsu-kun!"

* * *

Bullet 1

Sawada Tsunayoshi was the second son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana, brother to Sawada Ienobu. He had brown hair that seemed to defy gravity and chestnut colored eyes that looked very innocent. He looked just like any other four years old children, young and innocent.

But people knew there was something different about him. For a four years old, his words sometimes rivaled that of someone who had lived for 80 years old or more. Though this side of him only surfaced sometimes, it was enough to unnerve many adults.

Other than the 'wise moments' of Sawada Tsunayoshi, as Ienobu put it, there were other things that made the four years old brunet different from any other toddler. If other children liked to read story books about knights and damsel in distress, and any other book that has pictures in it, then Sawada Tsunayoshi liked to read encyclopedias and novels, especially those written in Italian.

He was exceptionally intelligent for someone his age. He could solve mathematical problems meant for middle schooler or higher, but he always kept his school mark on average, reasoning that he did not want to gain too much attention.

Even with the differences though, his family still loved him. His father always dote on him, his mother always praised him, and his brother always said that he would protect him from anyone who dared to hurt him. An overprotective brother, Tsuna always mused.

However, no one, not even his family, knew the one thing Tsuna had always kept ever since his birth. He had no intention of telling even his family of the secret he kept. Even if he told them anyway, they wouldn't believe him a single bit.

After all, who would believe him if he told them that he, Sawada Tsunayoshi, aged four, was actually the reincarnation of his very own ancestor? Who would believe that he was the reincarnation of the strongest boss of the strongest mafia famiglia in the world? Anyone sane would just scoff or just play along with his 'whims'.

So he kept it to himself, not telling anyone about it.

Though that was until he met a certain black haired boy with cold steel colored eyes who was holding a pair of tonfas, who just attacked him right away without any known reason.

Just a few minutes before he met the boy, who eerily looked like Alaude –just with black hair instead of platinum blond and gray eyes instead of ice blue-, he was taking a stroll down the town. He was bored, but he couldn't ask Ienobu to play with him, as the latter was having a school project and was now doing it with his friends.

He was walking pass the empty playground and saw the boy sitting at the top of the slide. The boy must felt that he was looking shortly at him. But that didn't explain why the boy attacked him so suddenly.

Man, this boy sure was like Alaude in many ways. He was almost as strong as Giotto's cloud guardian (In such a young age!), and more bloodthirsty. Tsuna managed to avoid and blocked most of the attacks. He had no intention to fight, so he did not land any blow at the boy, even though he knew he could.

And then, so suddenly, the boy stopped his attack and stared at Tsuna with a look so similar with Alaude's when Giotto and he were sparring together. The boy had not said anything else and just turned his back and walked away, leaving a confused Tsuna behind.

That was the first time he saw the boy, and Tsuna knew it won't be the last. Nothing major happened beside the fight. His secret wasn't out... yet.

The second time was no different. He had just passed the same playground once again and the boy just outright jumped and attacked him. This time with more strength than before. Still, Tsuna being Tsuna, had no intention to fight back and just dodged all the blows.

Still, nothing major happened.

The third time though, was different. This time they fought in the kindergarten playground area. It turns out that the boy was in the same kindergarten as him. In fact, he was the Hibari Kyouya, the boy who was feared by many children in the kindergarten. The boy was older than him by one year.

This time, Hibari attacked even more ferociously, with more strength and blood thirst. With the strength Hibari was using, Tsuna had no choice but to fight back. By the time teacher had been able to stop their fight, they had been bruised here and there. The kindergarten principal left them in the infirmary alone as she called both toddlers' parents.

"Why did you suddenly attack me, Hibari-senpai?" Tsuna had asked after a good ten minutes of silence. He glanced at the older children with a curious gaze. He knew that Hibari was far too much alike with Alaude, so he knew there must be a reason behind his attacks.

"Hn... just testing." Answered Hibari shortly.

Tsuna had thought there was more than that. Was the bloodthirsty boy really that bloodthirsty that he always attack random people and measure if they were strong enough to be his opponent? Children these days were very hard to comprehend.

"You are as strong as before, omnivore." The boy continued. Now this sentence caught him off guard. Tsuna did not understand what the boy meant by that.

"What do you mean by that?" The brunet asked again. He knew they had fight three times, but in the last two, he had not even landed any blows. It was only today that he had done it. So to say that 'You are as strong as before' must mean that either he and the boy had ever fought before or the boy had watched him fight some thugs, which he admittedly did once or twice.

"Are you really that slow, Primo?" Hibari asked back, raising one of his eyebrows as he gave an amused smile.

Now that had caught him off guard even more.

"No way... Alaude?" Tsuna had never thought that the boy in front of him knew about his one secret he had kept to himself. The only reason he knew about him must be because Hibari Kyouya was the same as him.

"Hn. You finally got it." The skylark smirked.

The two stared in silence for a while, before the brunet broke into a big grin. If he could, he would just hug the other. Sadly, Hibari Kyouya wasn't someone who tolerates hugs, so Tsuna settled for a grin instead.

Tsuna was about to say something when the door was opened by Nana and a man that looked quite similar with Kyouya. "Tsu-kun! Are you alright?! I'm very worried when I heard you got into a fight!" Nana exclaimed as she ran toward her son's side, checking the injuries on his son.

"Mom, really, I'm alright!" Tsuna replied, trying to stop his mom from being worried about him. The brunet then jumped down from the infirmary bed and stared at Kyouya's eyes who stared at him back.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry about my son's behavior. He promise that he will not do it again, right Kyouya?" The man, no doubt Kyouya's father, apologized as he bow. His eyes glancing at his son, as if saying that he should really promise that.

"No." Kyouya disagreed quickly, before turning away and walked out of infirmary room, leaving his father behind. The man once again bowed and apologized, before walking out of the room and chased after his son.

"Tsu-kun." Called his mother, "Stay away from the boy okay? I don't want you to get hurt more than you already are."

"Um... no can do mom." Tsuna shook his head innocently, "Kyouya have a reason behind it, and it's a good reason. And anyway, even if he said 'no' just now, I know that he won't really do any real harm to me. He just won't admit it." The ex-Vongola primo grinned.

His mother still looked uncertain though.

"And even if we fight again, I can defend myself against him!" Tsuna insisted

Knowing that her son won't back down from his decision, Nana sighed and nodded, "Alright, alright. But please don't get too injured, okay?"

"Okay mom, I'll try to not get injured too often!" Tsuna nodded enthusiastically.

This was by far the most interesting day Giotto had as Sawada Tsunayoshi. After all, it wasn't everyday that you fought with someone who turned out to be your former cloud guardian.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again everyone, I'm back with the second chapter of _Worthy_! I hope you like it so far. The next chapter will set around 9 years later, when Reborn comes to Namimori to train Ienobu as the next Vongola Boss.

I wanted to tell you though, not all First Generation will be reincarnated. Beside Giotto and Alaude, there will only be one more person to be reincarnated. The rest of them stayed the way they are before (which means they stayed as spirits in the Vongola Ring). Have fun guessing who the last person is!

Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. See you next chapter.


	3. Bullet 2: Sealing

**Title :** Worthy

**Author : **Ayano27

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

**Warning :** Wrong spellings and grammar, OOC.

**Sumarry** **:** AU. The last thing Giotto saw was his son and grandson crying beside his bed, asking him to stay awake. The next thing he saw was a woman with bright brown eyes and a blond boy by the age of three smiling at him saying, "Welcome to the family, Tsu-kun!"

* * *

Bullet 2

It has been about three month since Tsuna had first met his reincarnated cloud guardian, Alaude—or Hibari Kyouya now. Since then, Alaude— _Kyouya_, had always demanded Tsuna to spar with him every once a week, _"Or I will bite you to death."_ Kyouya threatened.

Tsuna, being someone who wouldn't want to be bitten to death, finally relented.

It just so happened that today was one of their usual sparring days. There was nothing out of ordinary today.

Except, his father, Sawada Iemitsu, just had to come home, bringing a Vongola boss with him.

Now, how did Tsuna knew that the man Iemitsu brought home was a Vongola boss? Simple, the ring on his right hand, there was no way for _him_, the reincarnated Vongola Primo, to mistake it. It was the Sky Vongola Ring, for Pete's sake! The ring he originally had owned!

If Iemitsu brought _a_ Vongola Boss with him, which meant that, his always-away-father was a part of Vongola. A high ranking Mafioso at that.

'_Is that why he almost had never been home? Because of his work in Vongola?'_ Tsuna thought, annoyed, _'I know he worked for us, to support us... but to stay in Italy for months—__**years**__ before he actually came back... is the famiglia more important for him than his own family?'_ he thought angrily, but he remained to keep a blank face as he stared at his father and the Vongola boss.

He was pulled back from his train of thoughts when Nana came in, bringing two glasses of tea for Iemitsu and the boss. The female Sawada noticed that her youngest son had just come home and stared at his father and their guest. "Ara~! Tsu-kun, you are home!" she exclaimed cheerfully, "I guess you've seen that your father came home, with a guest. Tsu-kun, this is Timoteo, papa's boss. Be nice with him, okay?"

Tsuna nodded slowly, "Hai, kaa-san." He complied, "I- I'll be putting my bag first then, excuse me." He said and bowed at the two older male, before running up stair to his room.

Inside his room, he dropped his bag and leaned against his door, before slowly sliding down until he sat on the floor. The reincarnated Vongola Primo began to think over again. Why had his father brought a Vongola boss—_Timoteo_, with him?

'_Think, Tsunayoshi, think! Why did he bring a Vongola boss with him?'_ Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of a reason. _'I know that we are the descendant of, well, myself. So we are legitimate heir for the next Vongola boss— wait. Does that mean father brought a Vongola boss with him to observe the possible candidates—meaning, aniki and I?' _

Tsuna's eyes widen at that, _'That must be it.'_

He sighed, _'No wonder I am reincarnated as my own descendant. The next Vongola Boss must have been aniki, seeing that I was reincarnated so that I could observe and guide the next boss...'_ Tsuna chuckled slightly at that.

He stopped musing when a voice shouted loudly, "Tadaima~!" it was Ienobu.

The brunet quickly stood up and went down stair. He saw his older brother's expression of being surprised to see their father there. "A-Ah, otou-san... you're back..." the younger blond said hesitantly. Obviously, because Iemitsu almost had never been home, the relationship between Ienobu and Iemitsu was straining.

"Aww~! My little Nobu has grown bigger! Now give your daddy a hug!" He cooed as he spread his arm, waiting for Ienobu to hug him.

"...No. Just no." He heard his brother said.

"Eeeeh?! First my little Tuna-fish, and now my little Nobu! Why wouldn't you two give your dear father a hug?" Iemitsu whined out, continued by him muttering something about _'What happened to my beloved little Nobu and Tuna-fish?'_

Of course, he remembered, when he had just came home and saw his father in the living room; the older blond quickly did the same, _"Tsu-kun~ you've grown bigger and more adorable now! Give papa a hug?"_

And his reaction had been, _"Heck no."_

Yes, it sounded rude, but he had just gone home after sparring with Kyouya. His body ached all over; he wouldn't want his father's bone-crushing hug made his body ache even more.

Now Iemitsu was too busy complaining, whining, and dare he say it, _pouting_ (It looked very wrong from Tsuna's point of view. He felt his stomach churning at the sight of his father _pouting_) at Nana, who now became busy, trying to calm him down.

As his father was busy... doing childish things, Nana turned toward Ienobu and Tsuna –who had just joined them- and said, "Ie-kun, Tsu-kun, how about you two bring Timoteo-san on a walk around Namimori? I'll try to calm papa first."

"Ah, you don't need to..." Timoteo trailed off, but Ienobu quickly cut him off.

"No, it's alright! We would like to!" He exclaimed brightly. _'Anything to get away from seeing otou-san... p-p-pou—Gah! I can't say it!'_ the older brother thought.

"Well, is it alright with you, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Timoteo asked the youngest child, who just nodded in reply.

And that was how he found himself walking beside Timoteo as Ienobu told the older man about popular spots in Namimori. When they arrived around the playground where he had met Alau— _Kyouya_ –Tsuna really needed to get use to calling him that-, Timoteo said that they should stop here so he could rest for a bit and so that the two could play while he rest.

It wasn't for long though. Somehow, some Mafiosos who were obviously from an enemy famiglia caught wind of the current Vongola boss coming to Japan, without any of his guardian. They thought it was a perfect chance to assassinate him.

They were underestimating things. Timoteo could hold up against most of the Mafiosos, and Ienobu tried his strongest to protect Tsuna. _'Not that I need any protection.'_ The brunet thought as stepped on one of the Mafioso's feet, and punched him on the stomach with full force, before kicking the side of said Mafioso who was caught off guard, throwing him away.

Their situation was fine at first, they had the advantages. But things turned worse when the last Mafioso left managed to capture Ienobu and made him a hostage. "Surrender or I will kill this kid!" he demanded as he pointed the gun at Ienobu.

Tsuna knew, both Timoteo and himself were hesitant to do that. To surrender meant the fall of Vongola. To not surrender meant the death of Ienobu. It was hard to choose between the two—for Timoteo that is. Tsuna would choose Ienobu in a heartbeat, but the decision wasn't on him.

However, it seemed that they didn't need to choose after all. Due to the life-or-death situation, it seemed to push Ienobu's dying will flame that had been lying dormant for years to come out, surrounding his body as it quickly burn the Mafioso's hand, who quickly let go of the blond—afraid to be burnt to death by the dying will flame.

Tsuna ran as fast as he could as he caught his brother's falling body, while Timoteo quickly get rid of the last Mafioso.

"His flame—he couldn't control it right now." Tsuna murmured as he saw the flame surrounding his brother began to dwindle. Timoteo's eyes widen when he heard the youngest of the three said that. How did the youngest know about that?

No, it was not the time, not now. "Perhaps we should seal it." Timoteo suggested, "I could seal it."

"No." Tsuna shook his head, "If you are the one to seal it, then I'm afraid that it will burden aniki's life in many ways because of how different your flame wave and his flame wave are." He stated, as if he understood flame like the Vongola's top members did. "I will seal it; after all, my wave energy with his isn't that different. There will be less risk that way."

The brunet closed his eyes and took a deep breath. By the time when he opened his eyes, it was orange, and dying will flame of high –very high purity- burnt fiercely on his forehead. Timoteo prevented himself from gasping at that. _'A flame with such a high purity... only one person in the Vongola history had been recorded to have such purity... the Vongola Primo.'_ He thought.

The amber-eyed brunet placed his right hand at his older brother's forehead. Then, with a tiny burst of flame, Ienobu's flame that had been surrounding his brother disappeared, fully sealed- leaving it dormant until it was time for it to be unsealed.

Tsuna then turned toward Timoteo. He knew the Vongola boss wanted to ask him something. He gave a slight nod at the old man, indicating that he could ask his question.

"Those flame burning on your forehead with such a high purity... those sharp amber eyes... that appearance that is very similar to Primo... to add with your knowledge of flames..." Timoteo trailed off, staring directly at Tsuna's eyes, "Just who are you, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

The brunet gave out a chuckle, before answering, "I suppose I could tell you... but I need you to promise me not to tell anyone." He stated his condition. Timoteo hesitantly nodded, so Tsuna continued. "You could say that I am the reincarnation of Primo, Timoteo-san."

* * *

Ienobu woke up ten minutes after... _'What happened? I couldn't remember anything after Timoteo-san, Tsuna, and I stayed in the play playground to rest.'_ He thought as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, aniki! You are awake!" Tsuna exclaimed happily. "Are you feeling alright? You just fainted when we are playing together!" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Ah, yeah, I'm alright... just a bit tired..." Ienobu mumbled as he stood up, helped by Tsuna.

"Well then, I suppose we should go home then. It's late anyway." Timoteo suggested, shooting the two a warm smile.

"Yeah! Let's go back! I'm sure otou-san has finished complaining by now!" Ienobu grinned as he ran off first, "Tsuna~! Let's race! The last to arrive will be helping mom wash the dishes tonight!" he yelled out happily.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head, "Aniki, so childish..." he muttered, before glancing at Timoteo, "Let's go then, Timoteo-san."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I lied, this chapter is not about when Reborn come to train Ienobu. I intended for that at first, but this chapter's idea just needed to come. At first, I planned to put this chapter in the Varia arc, but then, that means Ienobu will find out about about Tsuna faster than I planned him. So, I decided to put this chapter here. And this particular event is also significant for later on.

No worries though, the next chapter will be set 9 years later, when Reborn come!

Next, there's some things that I couldn't choose and I will just let the readers choose. When would you all like for Ienobu to find out about Tsuna being Giotto? The Future Arc or the Shimon Arc?

Lastly, do you want this story to have pairings or do you want it to be left as a non-pairing story? If you all want it, aside from the cannon pairings (with the exception of 2795 –it's not like I hate that pairing, but Kyoko's going to interact more with Ienobu rather than Tsuna after all), I will also put 1827/AlaGio here. (And even if this story become a pairing story, I wouldn't focus on romance too much –except for Hibari's chapter later-. The pairing's just going to be a comic relief and just to add some drama.)

That's all for now, I want to thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Please continue to support this story!


	4. Bullet 3: Arrival of the No1 Hitman

**Title :** Worthy

**Author : **Ayano27

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

**Warning :** Wrong spellings and grammar, OOC.

**Sumarry** **:** AU. The last thing Giotto saw was his son and grandson crying beside his bed, asking him to stay awake. The next thing he saw was a woman with bright brown eyes and a blond boy by the age of three smiling at him saying, "Welcome to the family, Tsu-kun!"

* * *

Bullet 3

Reborn, the world's strongest hitman as well as the Sun Arcobaleno, skimmed through the data of Sawada Ienobu and Sawada Tsunayoshi that was given to him by Iemitsu and Vongola Nono. His eyes were twitching slightly everytime he read what Iemitsu had written inside the data.

What Iemitsu had written there were just praises of his two sons! Thankfully, there were more reliable spies that actually gave him a more real information, regarding the weakness of both son. _'That idiot Iemitsu thinks too highly of his sons.'_ Reborn scoffed.

He was requested by Vongola Nono to train Sawada Ienobu to be Vongola Decimo. Apparently, both Iemitsu and Timetoe believed that Ienobu would be able to direct Vongola to its original purpose once more. And he was also requested to protect Tsunayoshi at all cost. He was also told that it was alright to tell Tsuna about the mafia, but with the condition that Tsuna would not be involved too much on their dark world.

So now he stood in front of the Sawada Residence, holding a flyer about home tutor offer. He quickly slip it inside the mail box and walked away toward his hiding place. He held up both Sawada kids' file and read it over again.

Sawada Ienobu, the eldest son, was very good in sports and very outgoing, the only weakness was that his marks, especially Maths, were below average. Though not very low like some certain mafia boss back in Italy.

(Somewhere over the Mediterranean sea, a clumsy blond mafia boss sneezed)

Nono had told him that the reason why Ienobu had difficulties in his academics was because his flame was sealed at a very young age for his safety. As a side effect, his academic score suffered. Timoteo also said that there will be time for when the flame would be unsealed, so until then, Reborn needed to tutor him on his subjects too.

Besides that, what intregue him the most though, was Sawada Tsunayoshi's file. It was said that Tsunayoshi was exceptionally intelligent for someone his age, but he had preferred to keep his marks on average. That was if the file was right. He had to see for himself whether it's true or not.

Secondly, it was said that Tsuna had been able to speak Italian since he was a child, even when nobody taught him about it. He needed to be careful then when speaking through phone to report Nono or Iemitsu about something he didn't want any of the Sawada kids to hear, since Tsuna could overhear and understand what he said if he were to choose to eavesdrop or just so happened to pass by.

The third though, was the most interesting. It was said that he was friend with Hibari Kyouya, the demon of Namimori. It was said that no one was able to befriend him and all those who tried to would be bitten to death.

Except Tsuna that is.

'_Very interesting.'_ Reborn mused. He read through Tsuna's file again, and frowned at the listed weakness. Even though the plus points of the youngest son was interesting, the weakness was outright ridiculous. Look here, how could _strawberry shortcake_ and _anything sweet_ be a weakness?

Oh, of course, addiction of sweet can be a weakness. But really, it was still ridiculous.

Well, these were just what was written in the files anyway. If he really wanted to know about the two Sawada children, then he would need to judge them himself.

* * *

Sawada Nana, wife of Sawada Iemitsu and mother of 17 years old Sawada Ienobu and 14 years old Sawada Tsunayoshi, sighed as she looked at the mark that her eldest son got for his Math test. The aforementioned eldest son was squirming uncomfortably, avoiding his mother's stare, while the youngest son sat beside his brother and stared at the unfolding event with an amused face.

"Sawada Ienobu, care to explain why you got…" Nana glanced at the bright red number written on the top right of the paper, "Thirty five for your Math test?" she asked, staring at the blond with a blank stare.

"Uh… that… er…" It seemed that Ienobu was trying to find the right reason so Nana won't get too angry at him. After one minute of pondering, he finally decided to answer, "The test was hard… and I don't really understand nor do I remember the formulas that were taught for the test, mom…" he admitted

The brunette could only sigh and shook her head. "Well, it's a good thing then, that I found this particular flyer in our mail box today!" Nana exclaimed as she took out a folded flyer from her dress pocket and unfolded it. "Will raise your child into the leader of the next generation." She read it aloud, "Grade and subject doesn't matter, Reborn." She continued

"That flyer sounds like a scam..." Ienobu muttered, "You didn't give him a call, do you?" he asked hopefully.

"I gave him a call this morning!" Answered Nana cheerfully, "I mean, he sounds like those young teacher who graduated from high level university! I always wanted a teacher like that for you, Ie-kun!" Nana pouted.

"Mom, I know you are an airhead, but to believe a silly advertisement like this-?" ... is what Ienobu wanted to say. But he was still a teenager who respected his mother, so he chose not to say that and said something else instead, "Mom, please don't create your own image of this... home tutor..."

"Mou, Ie-kun! At least give him a try, okay?" the only woman of the Sawada family asked to her son, adopting a kicked puppy expression just to make sure Ienobu won't decline her offer. Of course, after all, if there was one thing Ienobu couldn't decline, it was the kicked puppy expression that either Nana or Tsuna always wore when they wanted Ienobu to do something for either of them.

The eldest sky could only sigh, "Fine, I'll-" but he wasn't able to complete his sentence because someone with a high-pitched voice had chose to intervene right there and then.

"Ciaossu." The voice greeted. This caught the attention of the three Sawada and they all turned toward the older sky's room enterance. There they saw a baby in a suit and fedora entering a room, carrying a suitcase with him. There was also a chameleon resting on his fedora.

There was something that had not escape Tsuna's attention though. The yellow pacifier hanging around the infant's neck. He may not have seen any infants wearing those in his past life, with the exception of Bermuda that is, but he knew that the infant that had just entered the Sawada residence was an acrobaleno.

'_So the time has come, huh?'_ the reincarnated Vongola Primo thought quietly to himself

"I arrived three hours early, but as a service, I will evaluate you now." The arcobaleno spoke up, pointing at Ienobu.

Both Nana and Ienobu looked at the baby ridiculously, while Tsuna could only hold back a sigh. No doubt both his mother and Ienobu would not believe the infant. After all, who would believe the baby if he said he was one of the strongest babies in the world?

"Ara... whose kid are you?" Nana asked, looking at the infant in confusion. Look, the baby just came in without care and said something that no two years old would have understand, of course she would be confused! ...But now that she thought about it, Tsuna was also like that before... maybe some babies really were just like that?

"I'm the home tutor, Reborn." The infant- Reborn, announced calmly, looking very innocent like any other infants.

'_Except, he is one of the strongest infants in the world.'_ Tsuna mused quietly.

"Pfft-" Ienobu looked like he was trying not to burt straight away to laughter. But it seemed he couldn't hold it anymore because just about ten seconds after trying to hold back his laughter, he laughed out loud while pointing at Reborn, "Haha! No wonder the advertisement sounds like a scam! An infant like you made it!"

"Er... aniki?" Tsuna called out. If Ienobu pissed Reborn too much, it wouldn't do any good for him. After all, Reborn was an arcobaleno. And if he was here to train Ienobu into the leader of the next Vongola, Tsuna was sure Reborn would resort to even the most spartan method to discipline Ienobu.

"Yes, little bro?" asked the elder brother between his laughter. He still couldn't believe that an infant created such a silly advertisement about being a home tutor!

"I would adivse if you... stop laughing..." Tsuna answered slowly, "After all... he was saying the truth."

Now that caught Ienobu and Nana off guard. If Tsuna said that the infant was telling the truth, then the infant must be really telling the truth! After all, most of what Tsuna had claimed, turned out to be true.

Both older Sawadas glanced at Reborn warily. Even if Tsuna said that the infant was telling the truth, it was still hard to believe...

"So you're Ienobu." Reborn stated as he stared at the elder boy blankly. Ienobu just nodded his head, not knowing what he was going to reply to the... baby tutor... anyway, what convinced his brother that the baby was telling the truth?

Reborn just gazed at him calculatively, before kicking the blond on the stomach, quickly knocking him out. Nana gasped at the violence action, but didn't really say anything else because Tsuna asked her not to. "Well, let's get started. This is his room right?" He asked. Tsuna nodded at the question, "Tsuna you stay. I need to tell you and your brother something."

It was about ten minutes later when Ienobu regained his conciousness. The first thing he saw was Reborn sleeping beside him. Remembering what the infant had did to him, he quickly scramble away from the infant and covered Tsuna from the arcobaleno's view. "Tsuna, don't get too close to him, you could get hurt if you stay too close to him."

"Aniki... I've been talking with Reborn for the past ten minutes and he had done nothing violent to me." Tsuna pointed out, "As long as I didn't piss him off, then I wouldn't be hit by him." He explained

"Still..." Ienobu glanced at the infant, who was currently sleeping... with eyes open. "I'll wake him up first..." he said as he crept toward the infant. His hand hovered warily at the arcobaleno and hesitantly began to shook the infant to wake.

"Aniki, I don't think-" it was too late though. Reborn had grabbed the blond's necktie and throw him backward. "-It's a good idea... ouch, that must hurt like hell." Tsuna winced at the sight in front of him.

"Ow! What the hell is with this kid?!" Cursed Ienobu as he rolled on the floor, holding the definitely bruised back, trying to shoo the pain away.

"I have no openings. My true line of work is assasination." The hitman arcobaleno explained, as he opened his suit case –which was actually filled with parts of a riffle-, and quickly connect the parts so it would once again be a riffle. "My real job is... to make you a mafia boss." He declared.

"Wh... WHAT?!" Ienobu yelled out, "A Mafia boss?!" he stared at the infant in disbelief. First, the kid said that his real job was as an assasin, second, he said that he was going to train him, Sawada Ienobu, to be a mafia boss! Who the hell would believe it?

"Aniki, he's telling the truth... again." Tsuna claimed quietly.

Apparently, Tsuna believed it.

"I was assigned by a certain man to train you into an astounding mafia boss."Rebon continued to tell the two Sawada about his true reason being here. The riffle he was holding was pointed at the eldest son. Tsuna could only looked at his brother apolegitically, for he wasn't able to help him out this time.

"But... Tsuna, please tell me you are just joking! There must be something wrong with the kid's head!" Ienobu pleaded at his brother, who just glanced away to his side guiltily, not being able to do what his brother asked him to.

"Should I shoot you once?" the sun arcobaleno asked, his hand wandering dangerously on the trigger.

"Wha- HEY!" Ienobu didn't want to be shot by... by an infant! And anyway, the rifle he was holding was just a toy... right?

"The rifle's not a toy, brat." Reborn answered, as if reading his mind. "I'm not reading your mind, I'm just reading your easy-to-read facial expression." There he did it again! "Tch, I will just go and find some food to eat for now..." he muttered as he walked out of the room.

Ienobu sighed in relief, before turning at Tsuna, "... You seemed unfazed by all of this." Ienobu stated the obvious.

"Eh... really?" Tsuna tilted his head innocently, "Probably it's because I know there is something weird with our family right since I started to understand about the world." He didn't exactly lie to his brother, he was just leaving some part of it.

He wanted to know till where Ienobu's hyper intuition had gone. The last he tested, it was just one month ago. He knew that Ienobu had been able to detect some lies, but he sometimes chose not to heed it, giving him many troubles.

"You're not telling me the whole truth." It was not a question, it was a statement. It seemed that Ienobu had chosen to heed his hyper intuition for now. "Now tell me the whole truth, little brother. Don't leave anything behind."

Tsuna seemed to ponder about it, before giving a sly grin, "Nah, nope! Not going to! Figure it out yourself, aniki!" the brunet sticked his tongue out before making his exit through the door, "Well, I'm going to go meet up with Kyouya for now! See you later!" he waved his hand at his brother as he ran down stair.

* * *

"Hey, Kyouya! Sorry to call at such a sudden notice!" Tsuna greeted as he slowed down. They were meeting up in their usual spot, which was the playground where they had first met. "But I come with a news regarding _that_."

"Hn? The man had finally decided his heir? It took him so long." Kyouya scoffed as he unfold his arm. "... Are you sure that your brother will be able to get Vongola back to its true purpose, Primo?" the reincarnated first cloud guardian asked

"I don't know, even if I had observed him since I was reincarnated, he still did not know about him being a candidate of Vongola Decimo at the time. But because he had known it now, I don't know if this will effect his ego and all." Tsuna mused loudly, "But if I really know the real him, then I'm sure, even with many obstacles, he will be able to pull through."

"Hn." Kyouya did not say anything else. Even if Tsuna himself said it, he won't be so sure until he could see the potential himself.

That was when a blur ran passed them in high speed. But with the two's trained eyes, they could see who was running in such a high speed.

It was Ienobu, only in his boxer, with a dying will flame burning on his forehead.

"Oh my, it seems the arcobaleno, Reborn, had shot him with the dying will bullet." Tsuna stated amusedly. From distance, the two could hear Ienobu shouting 'I WILL CONFESS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!'

Kyouya stared at the omnivore in front of him with a questioning stare, "You are seriously going to leave Vongola to a person like him?" He paused, before continuing, "And why didn't you tell me before that an arcobaleno was the one chosen to train him?"

"I was getting to that when aniki ran pass us." Tsuna laughed, "And as for your first question, that's why we are here, observing him, right?" he chuckled, "By the way, Kyouya... want to watch the _show_ in the front seat?" he smirked, looking at Kyouya with a glint on his eyes.

Kyouya smirked, "I'll take care of the papers then, omnivore. In two days..." he paused, his eyes giving a similar glint, much like Tsuna's, "We will skip Middle School and directly enter First Grade, Namimori High School*."

Tsuna smirked at that, "Wow, that's fast. But you have contacts all over anyway, so it wouldn't be that hard." The brunet then glanced again at the way his brother went just now, "Now, tomorrow's going to be an interesting day. How about we skip class for an hour or so and watch them instead, ne, Kyouya?"

"Hn. You do it yourself. I need to instill some discipline to the students so that they won't break the rules even when I'm gone from that school." The skylark stated blankly, "Well, see you tomorrow then, omnivore."

With that, the skylark walked away, leaving Tsuna alone.

Tsuna sighed, "He never change..." he shook his head, and walked away from the playground as well.

* * *

"Sawada Ienobu I hereby challange you into a kendo match!" Mochida Kensuke shouted as he pointed his shinai at Ienobu. Ienobu looked at him incredulously.

He had just walked into the class –he wanted to skip school today actually, courtesy of yesterday's event, but Reborn had threaten him-, the other students were teasing him about yesterday and Kyoko won't talk to him! Then suddenly, people from the Kendo club grabbed him and brought him here!

He wasn't able to continue his thoughts because Mochida threw him off his train of thoughts. "God may have forgiven you for your perverted ways, but I don't! And I will deliver you the punishment myself!" his started, "The rule is simple. If you get an Ippon from me, then you win. The prize, is of course," he pointed at Kyoko, "Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Hey! You can't just decide it like that! She's not an object!" Ienobu yelled out in disgust, "Fine. I'll take you on the challenge! I will not let Sasagawa-san be with the likes of you who thought her as an object!"

"Heh, great." Mochida smirked, "Give him the do and shinai." He commanded. Four kendo club's lackey nodded and took said shinai and do right away and gave them to Ienobu. Ienobu was about to take it from them when a voice rang through the gym.

"Aniki! Don't use them! Mochida-senpai purposefully give you the heaviest do and shinai!" It was Tsuna's voice.

"Eh?" Ienobu turned, trying to search the source of the voice, until he located some certain brunet in the sea of crowd. "Ts-TSUNA?! Wh-what the heck are you doing here?!" he shouted in surprise, seeing his little brother there. "You could be bitten to death if Hibari found you here!"

He knew his brother was friend with the demon of Namimori, but he was sure that Hibari would bit anyone to death if they broke the rules, friend or not!

"I wanted to watch the challenge! And I got Kyouya's full permission!" Tsuna walked toward his brother with a pout on his face (At this, every students in the gym stared at him in disbelief. _'The Demon Prefect allowed him to skip class?!'_).

But then his face turned serious, he lowered his voice, so that no one could here, "Mochida-senpai's planning to cheat. So unless you do it with your dying will, then you won't win." His face then turn cheerful again and pushed his brother softly, "Well, good luck, aniki! I'll be watching~!"

Ienobu stared at his brother in surprise. If his brother said it, then it must be true... He grinned, "I'll try my best then." He said to himself, he turned toward Mochida, "Mochida, before we start, may I request something?"

Mochida raised an eyebrow at this, "Hm? What is it?"

"I will not be using the do, I will just be using the shinai. Is it alright with you?" He asked, giving a glare at Mochida.

Mochida gulped inaudibly, refusing to show any fear the glare had given him. "Tch, fine." He muttered.

The future Vongola Decimo took the shinai from the lackeys, and truthfully, it really was heavy. But he couldn't back down now. The two get on their position, and as the referee waved the flag, they started to send attack against each other.

Ienobu was clearly in a disadvantage, with the heavy shinai given to him. _'If only I could beat Mochida even with a shinai like this...'_

What came next was a surprise to him. He was once agains hot in the head, courtesy of a baby hitman. His clothes ripped itself off as he went into Dying Will mode. It was time for the match to be more... fierce.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU IN THIS MATCH WITH MY DYING WILL!"

* * *

Tsuna watched as his brother went into Dying Will mode in amusement. The dying will bullet wasn't created until after his reign, so he had never used it before. Watching someone, his brother-slash-descendant to boot, shot by that bullet and went into that mode was quite hilarious.

He wondered if Ricardo went into that dying will mode, what would happen...? Giotto would probably be rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off, while pointing at Ricardo with tears on his eyes. Call him childish, sure, but even a vigilante group boss should once in a while be childish to his heart content!

Ah, no time to think about that now, he should focus on Ienobu's fight—too late for that. Ienobu had... ripped off all of Mochida's hair in the last five minutes. Wow, that was just a little bit too... extreme, as how his former Sun Guardian would put it.

"Yatta! Aniki wins!" Tsuna shouted happily, breaking the other gym occupants from their momentarily forzen trance. The other quickly congratulate his brother. He smiled and walked away from the gym. Since the match was over, he couldn't skip anymore, or Kyouya would chase him all over Namimori to attack him.

That was when he saw someone watching from over the door. And it wasn't just anyone. That silver hair styled into an octopus-like hair style, the deliquent-like dressing, and the same scowl that his best friend had always used... "G...?" he murmured hesitantly to himself.

'_No.'_ His hyper intuition told him. His face quickly fell at that, but he masked it with a blank expression. _'So G. isn't reincarnated like Alaude and I huh...?'_ He thought to himself, _'But he looked too similar for him not to be related to G... just who is he...?'_

* * *

"He's Gokudera Hayato." Kyouya told him. After Tsuna escaped the High School Gym, he quickly ran into the Middle School's Receptionist room, and demanded Kyouya to get hold of the information about the student he saw back outside the gym. "A transfer student from Italy, he is also a part of the mafia, familiar in the underworld as Smokin' Bomb Hayato. He's also—"

"G.'s descendant..." Tsuna cut in, gazing outside the window of the receiptionist room, "So he's the same case as Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei huh..." he sighed, "And I thought G. will also be reincarnated... but that's a relief though, that means he died without regret..." he smiled bitterly.

"Well, what are you going to do with him, Tsunayoshi?" Kyouya shot the brunet a questioning look.

"The same we did with both Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei of course." Tsuna replied with a grin, "We protect him as much as we can until he is chosen to be the Storm Guardian. After all, I am sure that is what G. would want me to do."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Yo minna! Here's the third chapter~! Before I went into a long rant, first of all, I would like to thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story! It makes me happy to know you all enjoy this story!

So from the last part of this chapter, it seems obvious which guardians that are not reincarnated in this story, which leaves only Lampo and Daemon. Have fun guessing which of them is reincarnated in this story.

And for the big reveal there are **6 votes** for the Shimon Arc and **4 votes **for the Future Arc. You still can choose which arc do you think it will be best for Giotto/Tsuna to tell Ienobu about his secret until the end of the daily arc chapter.

Since many readers agreed, there will be pairings for this story (Once again, with the exception of Kyouya's chapter later, the romance will only be mild and only be used for comic relief.), the pairing will be 1827/AlaGio and other canon pairings (aka. 2377, 5666, etc).

*He is _THE _Hibari Kyouya. Of course he could do this if he so desired to. He's like, practically, the Namimori Educational Facilities' ruler.

Well, that's all for now, please read and review, ciao!


	5. Bullet 4: The Storm Comes

**Title :** Worthy

**Author : **Ayano27

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

**Warning :** Wrong spellings and grammar, OOC.

**Summary** **:** AU. The last thing Giotto saw was his son and grandson crying beside his bed, asking him to stay awake. The next thing he saw was a woman with bright brown eyes and a blond boy by the age of three smiling at him saying, "Welcome to the family, Tsu-kun!"

* * *

Bullet 4

Sawada Ienobu, Namimori High soccer prodigy, sat lazily at his seat as he stared to the board with zero interest. The students of Class 1A of Namimori High were now listening to their homeroom teacher who was talking about them receiving three transfer students or the sort. _'How the hell did we end up with three transfer students anyway? Isn't there any other class that will happily receive them?'_ The future boss thought.

The door slid open, a silver-haired teenager wearing a scowl entered and stood beside the teacher. "Our first transfer student was someone who had been studying overseas in Italy before. His name is Gokudera Hayato." The teacher introduced.

'_Italy... Reborn's homeland...'_ Ienobu thought, _'Just two days after Reborn came... weird. Did he have anything to do with Gokudera's transfer here?'_

"Hey, isn't he hot?" "He's from another country!" the girls whispered amongst each other. Ienobu scoffed at that,

'_Women with their hot-foreigner types...'_ He thought, before he froze for a millisecond, _'Wait, Kyoko-chan—'_ He quickly snapped his head toward Kyoko's direction, only to saw the school idol smiling innocently at Gokudera's direction. _'Wha—no doubt, she's smiling at him!'_ he glanced back at the first transfer and scowled slightly, _'Damn it, that transfer student ticks me off.'_

His train of thoughts stopped when he saw the transferee glared at him with no reason at all. _'Wh-Wha—Why is he glaring at me?!'_ the blond screamed in his head, _'I did nothing wrong! So why the hell is he glaring at me?!'_

Gokudera made his way toward Ienobu, completely ignoring the teacher's call. When he stopped in front of Ienobu's seat, he quickly kicked the desk. The future boss jumped out of reflex to avoid the table from hitting him.

The silveret scoffed before turning to his designated seat. Ienobu stared incredulously at the transferee as he sat back to his chair. "What the hell...?" the blond muttered to himself. _'First he was glaring at me, then, he kicked my desk. What's wrong with him?' _

The male students began to ask him if he knew the transferee, which he truthfully denied. The female students, meanwhile, were currently swooning at the quarter-Japanese's bad-boy attitude. This didn't go on long though, as the door slid open again, and a raven haired _fifteen_ years old teenager wearing white uniform shirt and black gakuran hanging on his shoulder –with a disciplinary committee armband attached on it- entered.

The whole class went silent at that. _What the heck is Hibari Kyouya doing here?_

"E-ehem, students." The teacher called out, "Our second transfer is...Hibari-san over here." He introduced shortly. "H-Hibari-san, y-you can sit anywhere you want." The teacher stuttered.

Kyouya said no more words and went to the empty seat in the back corner to the class, the one beside the window.

The class atmosphere became very heavy and the class was unbelievably silent. Ienobu was sweating bullet, _'Why the hell is Hibari here? Tsuna might know something, I should ask him—later. There is no way I could text him now, since Hibari is here!'_

The heavy atmosphere was broken when the door slid open once more, this time, a familiar _fourteen_ years old ("What's with young students who are supposed to be in Middle School doing in High School?" muttered someone beside Ienobu) brunet with chestnut colored eyes entered the class cheerfully, seeming to lift up the heavy atmosphere brought by the demon of Namimori. The girls squealed, seeing the brunet, while the boys seemed relieved to be freed of the heavy atmosphere. Ienobu though, was having a different reaction.

"Tsuna... what are you doing here?" Ienobu asked as he stared at his little brother in surprise. _'Don't tell me it has something to do with why Hibari skipped Middle School and transferred directly to High School!'_

"Ah, Ciao, fratello!" Tsuna greeted his brother as he gave the older Sawada an 'I'll tell you later' look. The brunet then turned toward the class and introduced himself, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Ienobu-nii's younger brother. Please take care of me!" With that he bowed.

"Aww, he's so cute!" "He's Nobu's little brother right? The one he always talked about? Isn't he supposed to be fourteen?" "He must be very smart to be able to skip Middle School and directly enter High School!" Came the hushed whispers from amongst the girls. Ienobu sighed.

'_Wow, my little brother instantly become popular.'_ He mused to himself.

Tsuna gave the class a wide smile, before walking toward the only empty seat in the class, which was right beside Kyouya. The student who formerly sat there promptly moved from that seat when Kyouya chose to sit beside him. The girls gave him a worried look while the boys –safe for Ienobu- gave him a pitying one. Such a gentle boy should sit beside the Namimori Demon... poor boy.

Ienobu knew what went through his classmate's thoughts.

'_Don't be fooled by his looks! Even if little brother looks very adorable and all, he could control Hibari!'_ That was what Ienobu wanted to yell at his classmate, but there was no way he was going to do that. He still wanted to live, and even if he wanted to die, he didn't want it to be in the hands of Hibari Kyouya.

The younger Sawada though, gave his older brother a look of amusement as he sat at the only empty seat left. _'Oh, this is going to be fun!'_ he thought excitedly.

* * *

Ienobu sighed as he walked out of the classroom. He was bored; the lessons did not interest him at all. Thankfully it was now lunch time; he could go to the school's backyard and relax as much as he wanted to. _'Ah, where's Tsuna... I still need to tour him around the school so he won't get lost.'_ He thought as he was about to head back to his class—

Only to bump into three delinquent seniors.

"Ah, I think you broke my bone." The tallest senior said sarcastically

"Hey, show respect to your senior, pipsqueak." The shorter senior hissed

"How about we just beat him up?" Asked the last senior

"Tch, I don't have time with you all." Ienobu tch-ed and turned away running to the backyard. Tsuna could wait later. _'I'm sure he was busy answering questions from the other anyway.'_ He thought, _'That's my little adorable brother! He got popular just on his first day!'_ the future boss thought proudly.

"Che, so you are the Vongola Decimo candidate." A voice from behind scoffed. Ienobu quickly dropped what he was doing and glanced back, only to see the quarter-Japanese transfer student, Gokudera Hayato, glared at him, "I won't allow a pipsqueak like you become the Vongola Decimo!"

The blond stared at Gokudera wide eyes, _'How the hell does he know about that?!'_

* * *

Backtracking into when Ienobu made his run, the three seniors laughed amongst each other after managing to scare the School's Soccer Prodigy (or so they thought. They did not scare him at all; he just did not want to waste his time with the likes of them).

"Heh! Sawada's such a coward! Running away from us just like that? Hah!" The tallest senior snorted

"It seems that the only thing he is good at is just soccer!" The shortest mocked

"If we see him again, wanna beat him up?" Asked the last senior mischievously.

They weren't able to continue their conversation when they heard a cough from their back. They turned around only to see a Sawada Tsunayoshi smiling sweetly at them—_too _sweetly. "Ara~! I heard you are planning to beat my brother to pulp later?" he asked in an _equally_ sweet tone.

"Che, who are you, brat? This is high school, not middle school!" The shortest scoffed. He didn't seem to be able to read the atmosphere around Tsuna.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, a student of class 1A Namimori _High_, and little brother to Sawada Ienobu." Tsuna introduced himself, "Now, did you just say that you are going to beat my brother up?" he asked, tilting his head innocently.

"So what if we did? You can't stop us! Better yet, we are going to beat you here right now, and then we will beat your brother up later on!" Hissed the senior in the middle.

Tsuna's sweet smile turned into a smirk, "Oh, really? You are going to beat me up?" he asked. "Try then. Kyouya didn't call me omnivore for nothing."

30 seconds later, the three delinquent seniors were on the ground, writhing in pain. Tsuna sighed. _'People these days... they do things before even thinking about it!'_ He snorted in his mind, _'Well... some people 400 years ago did the same things... oh, who am I kidding, no matter what era it is, there will be people like that.'_

"You are quite slow in beating herbivores like them today, omnivore." A familiar voice drifted behind him. Tsuna glanced back to see Kyouya leaning on the wall, "Your herbivorous brother has engaged in a battle with Gokudera Hayato. Do you want to see it or not?"

"Mou, of course I want to! After all, this is the first step we need to do in our observation period." Tsuna smirked as he grabbed Kyouya's hand, "Now let's go and watch them!" He cheered as he dragged the skylark, who was glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, Tsuna would be dead by now.

Meanwhile, the students in the hallway stared at the fourteen years old in shock. _'That boy managed to drag Hibari-san without being biten to death!'_

* * *

"G-Gokudera-san... I-I'm not sure what you are talking about..." Ienobu replied as he avoided the bomber's glare. "V-Vongola Decimo? Wh-what's that?" He pretended not to know. _'I knew it! Reborn must have had a hand with him transferring here!'_

"Tch, don't lie!" Gokudera exclaimed as he whipped out two dynamites out of nowhere. "I won't let someone like you take over the Vongola my ancestor cherished so much only to make it fall!" he declared as he threw the two dynamites at Ienobu.

'_GYAAA—I'M DEAD!' _Ienobu shrieked in his mind, _'Reborn, if you are currently seeing this scene and chose not to help me, then please tell mom and Tsuna that I love them! Also please don't force him into Vongola Decimo position!'_

The explosion never came though.

"Hold it right there, Smokin' Bomb Hayato." Came a squeaky voice as a bullet shot out and cut the fuse of the dynamites. The arcobaleno then walked between the two teen, holding a gun. "Ciaossu!" he greeted.

"Ah... so you are Reborn-san, Nono's most trusted hitman." Gokudera acknowledged. He stared at the infant for a short while, before asking, "You are going to keep the end of the deal right, Reborn-san?"

"Eh, deal?" Ienobu asked, confused.

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" Reborn ignored Ienobu and gave Gokudera an innocent smile, "If you manage to defeat Baka-Nobu here," he gestured at the future Decimo, "then you can choose anyone you deem proper to be Vongola Decimo yourself!"

"EH?! WHAT?!" Ienobu screamed in surprise.

* * *

When Tsuna and Kyouya came to the rooftop to watch the 'show', there was something that none of the both former first Vongola generation had expected. Of course, would you expect a ghostly form of your best friend/former acquaintance, standing on the edge of the rooftop, looking down at the supposed show? Certainly not Tsuna and Kyouya.

The ghost didn't seem to notice their presence, because when Tsuna walked toward the red-head ghost and tapped his shoulder –for a ghost, he was surprisingly solid*-, the man jumped in surprise. The former storm guardian whipped out his ghostly-gun and pointed at Tsuna who was caught off guard.

"Wawawa—G.! Stop! Don't shoot me!" Tsuna panicked as he waved his hand in front of his face in different. Kyouya snorted at the brunet's herbivorous reaction. What did he expect anyway? The one in front of them was a ghost of his best friend; of course the former Primo wouldn't really put up his guard.

G. also looked like he was caught off guard. The teenager he had just pointed gun at looked like a carbon copy of Primo—of his best friend, safe for his chocolate brown hair, chestnut colored eyes, and his Japanese look. His eyes quickly narrowed though, "Who are you and how are you able to see me?" he hissed. Better be safe than sorry, right?

"Eeeeh?! You don't recognize your own best friend?!" Tsuna feigned a hurt look, "I'm wounded G.! Sure I look different now, with brown hair and brown eyes and all, but I thought, because you are my best friend, then you would be able to know in one glance that it's me, Giotto!" he pouted

'_True... he looks too much alike with Giotto... Especially his childish antics...'_ G. thought as he scanned the figure in front of him. "Sorry, it's just... it surprised me that you are here as well." He apologized, "Are you here to see your descendant as well? And why did you look like that? You do know that you don't need to disguise to be able to go past through all the students. We are... ghosts after all."

Kyouya stopped himself from snorting at that, while Tsuna looked confused for a second. It seemed that the former Vongola Boss didn't quite catch on about that. "Hn, that's where you are wrong, herbivore." Kyouya stated blankly, quickly gaining the first storm's attention.

"Wha—Alaude?" G. called out, trying to make sure that he was talking to the right person.

Kyouya ignored that and continued, "Unlike you, herbivore," he started, "Giotto and I are not ghost." He smirked as G.'s face turned into that of confusion, "We are living humans."

"Wait—how's that possible?!" G. questioned

"Er... well... we are... reincarnated?" Tsuna laughed nervously as he scratched his cheek, "I go by Sawada Tsunayoshi now and the Vongola Decimo Candidate there is my aniki... And Alaude there goes by Hibari Kyouya now." He pointed at Kyouya.

"What?! Why am I not reincarnated?! That's just not fair, tch! I'm your right hand man..." G. grumbled. Tsuna could only pat his best friend on the shoulder.

"There, there." Tsuna laughed, before glancing downward, "That's your descendant right? Does he know about you?"

G. snorted, "Hah, I've been taking care of him since he was a little child. Of course he knew me. That brat." He then sighed, "He reminded me of myself when we are still at his age..."

"Maybe the tenth generation is the second coming of our generation? Who knows?" Tsuna grinned

* * *

"Die!" Gokudera exclaimed as he threw dozens of dynamites at Ienobu, who shrieked in surprise and tried to avoid it all, although some explosion managed to burn him slightly.

"Reborn! What's the point on telling me that I'm going to be a boss if you are going to let him kill me?! He's definitely going to kill me! I don't have anything to defend myself against him!" Ienobu shouted at the arcobaleno, who was watching the battle with an innocent face.

The infant smirked as Leon changed into a gun for him, "Then fight him with your dying will." He said as he pointed the gun at Ienobu. Ienobu didn't have the time to complain about being in _that_ mode again because Reborn had already shot him with the... the... the accursed bullet!

Ienobu's body fell to the ground, _'If only I can diffuse all the dynamites, then I might have a better chance to defend myself against Gokudera-san...'_ when a thud was heard, everyone stared at Ienobu for a while. The blond then shot up with nothing but boxer. "REBORN! DIFFUSE ALL THE DYNAMITES WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"Gah—damn it!" Gokudera cursed as he brought another two dozen of his bomb, "Double bomb!"

* * *

"... I'm glad that my dad and Timoteo-san did not choose me as the heir. I wouldn't want to be in that mode..." Tsuna admitted as he watched his brother diffusing all the dynamites with his dying will. "I wouldn't want to be in only my boxer in a public place like school..."

"Hn. I'm going to bite those herbivore to death, especially your brother, omnivore. Your descendant too, herbivore. Dressing indecently in school is prohibited, as also did throwing weapons in the school area. I'm the only one who is allowed to bring a weapon." Kyouya growled out as he prepared his tonfa and walked toward the rooftop door.

Tsuna quickly grabbed the former cloud's collar, "Not now Kyouya. Let's just enjoy the show for now, right, G.?" he turned toward his former right hand man, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Er, G...?" he called out. _'I can't help but have a bad feeling about what G.'s thinking right now...'_

"I wonder if I can get hold of some of those bullets and shoot you with it..." G. mumbled out loud, "It will certainly be amusing to see you in that mode... and I can take revenge on you for always skipping paperwork and such... it's like hitting two birds with one stone..."

"G.!" Tsuna yelled out in disbelief. "How could you?!"

* * *

'_He diffused all the bombs—!' _Gokudera thought in disbelief, _'Then... it only leaves me to that... but the old man says not to use it while I still haven't perfect it... it's being rash...'_ he bit his lips in frustration, _'Tch, to hell with what the old man told me! I'm going to use it!'_ He brought out triple amount of the dynamites he threw before.

"Prepare for one of my strongest move!" He yelled out, "Triple bomb!" he threw the ones he can threw, but some others fell down around his feet. _'Fuck—I'm dead...'_

"Diffuse! Diffuse! Diffuse!" Ienobu shouted at the top of his lungs as he diffused all the dynamites at a top speed, including the ones around Gokudera's feet, saving the bomber in process. The silverette stared at the future boss in surprise.

'_He... he saved me...'_ He thought. At the same time, Ienobu had gone out of his dying will mode and sighed in relief.

"It's good that all the dynamites are now diffused!" He grinned at Gokudera, who was now looking at him in awe.

"Y-you... you saved my life." Gokudera stated, "Even if I'm an enemy."

"Er... I guess I did?" Ienobu questioned it himself

"Jyuudaime! I am forever in your debt! I will serve you as your right hand man from now on!" he exclaimed eagerly as he did a dogeza at Ienobu, who couldn't help but stared at Gokudera, dumbfounded.

"Eh, G-Gokudera-san, you don't need to—" Ienobu was cut off by Gokudera who was staring at him intently. "At least please don't call me jyuudaime. We are friends, you don't need to show me so much respect..." he trailed off

"No! Jyuudaime is jyuudaime!" Gokudera answered eagerly

'_That didn't make sense!' _Ienobu yelled mentally

"Congratulation, Baka-Nobu." Reborn stated as he kicked Ienobu at his head, making him fell, hitting the ground harshly. "You just gained your first famiglia member!"

"Wha- Reborn! You don't need to kick me so hard!" Ienobu whined

* * *

"Wow, your descendant is awfully loyal once he had found someone who accepted him." Tsuna stated the obvious out loud. "For a moment there, I thought I saw a puppy instead of... a... human..." he trailed off hesitantly.

"He's loyal to a fault once he found someone worthy of his respect and loyalty." G. nodded in agreement, "By the way, where's the handcuff-freak?"

"Eh, Alaude?" Tsuna glanced around the rooftop, only to see the demon prefect not there anymore. He quickly glanced down and saw Kyouya approaching both Gokudera and Ienobu. "HIEEE~! He is going to bite aniki and your descendant to death! I'm going to stop him!" he shouted at G., before running down.

G. could only sigh at that. He could only hope that both Hayato and the future Decimo were able to defend themselves against the former cloud until Giotto arrived to stop the former CEDEF leader. After all, only Giotto could calm Alaude down when someone broke the rules.

The two had a _special_ relationship in the past, after all. _'Not sure if they still have it in this lifetime...'_ G. thought.

* * *

"Sawada Ienobu, Gokudera Hayato." Kyouya called out as he stepped into the scene. He eyed the two and also the surroundings, it seemed that the arcobaleno had managed to sense his presence and chose to leave the two tenth generations alone. "For dressing so indecently and throwing dynamites in school area, I will bite you to death." He growled out as he brought out his tonfa.

"Don't worry, Jyuudaime! I'll protect you from this bastard!" Gokudera told his new boss as he prepared some of his dynamites to throw at the prefect. Kyouya stared at Gokudera uninterestedly and lunged at him, knocking out the dynamites from the bomber's hand before the bomber even realized it. "The hell—"

Kyouya hit the bomber in the stomach using his tonfa, resulting on the silverette falling into the ground, holding his stomach in pain. "One." He stated, before turning toward Ienobu, who gulped in fear.

'_Even if I met him on weekly basis- which probably going to change into daily basis now-, he is still totally scary. Tsuna, how did you tame such a beast?' _Ienobu thought in fear as he stepped backward slowly, "Ahaha... H-Hibari... p-please calm down—I-I can explain w-what actually happened..." he tried to negotiate.

Kyouya ignored that and still made his way toward Ienobu. When the blond was cornered, he prepared himself for the attack—

Until a voice—that voice of his adorable little brother, resounded.

"Kyouya! Stop what you are doing!"

'_Tuna! You're such a lifesaver my little Tuna!'_ Ienobu thought delightedly

"Omnivore, you said I can bite them to death 'later'. I've been waiting." Kyouya hissed at his former boss.

"Now, let him off the hook just this once, ne? You've hit Gokudera-san hard enough." Tsuna tried to negotiate, "Now, how about you go and patrol around the school. I'm sure there are other herbivore you can bite to death~!"

Kyouya stared at his former boss with a blank stare.

"_Fine, I'll spar with you this weekend if you let him off the hook._" Tsuna offered in French, "_Deal?_"

"Hn." Kyouya relaxed his grip on his tonfa, "_The usual place, 10 a.m. don't be late, omnivore._" With that said, the prefect went pass the brunet, who sighed in relief.

Tsuna then helped his brother stand up, before running toward Gokudera. "Gokudera-san, are you alright? Do you want us to help you to the infirmary?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, J-Jyuudaime no otoutou." Gokudera tried to assured the younger teen, but he looked unconvinced though.

"... hm, Nah! You are definitely going to the infirmary!" Tsuna exclaimed. _'G. would kill me if I let his descendant be in pain for days because of Kyouya's attack.'_ He thought, before glancing at his brother, "Aniki, help me would you?"

"Ah sure!" Ienobu answered as he walked toward the two and helped support Gokudera.

Meanwhile, behind the bushes of the backyard, a certain infant smirked, _'One guardian acquired, six to go.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

"Oi! Alaude! You hit my descendant too hard! You don't need to hit him that hard, you handcuff-freak!" G. yelled at Kyouya, who was currently patrolling the around the school.

"Shut up, herbivore, or I will bite you to your second death." The prefect hissed.

'_Is that even possible?'_ G. thought in confusion.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Omake 1:**

"Saa, I've applied some ointment for the bruise. It should heal in three or four day's time. That is if you don't gain more bruises. So don't strain yourself ne, Gokudera-san." Tsuna stated as he put back the ointment into the first aid kit. "After all, I don't want to see you hurt."

"Jyuudaime no otoutou... you're so kind...!" Gokudera exclaimed, touched, "Please allow me to call you Bocchan from now on!" he exclaimed. For a moment, Tsuna saw an image of a puppy, again.

Tsuna sweat dropped, "Eh... okay...?" he said hesitantly, "But can I call you Hayato-nii in return?"

"Of course you can, Bocchan!" Hayato exclaimed cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Ienobu watched the unfolding scene in front of him with awe. _'Dear little brother, you seemed to be able to get even the grumpiest people to be kind in a short while...'_

**Omake 2:**

"So... why did you and Hibari skipped Middle School and entered High School?" Ienobu asked as he stared at his brother questioningly.

"Well, since Reborn came, I'm sure your life will be very interesting, and I don't want to miss the show- I mean the unfolding events, yeah the unfolding events. So I convinced Kyouya to help me skip middle school. He followed on his own will." Tsuna answered innocently.

'_Tsuna... this is not just a free show that you shouldn't miss out...'_ Ienobu sweat dropped.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Welcome to the fourth chapter of _Worthy_! I hope you like it so far, and I wanted to thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story! By the way, I'm sorry I didn't update this story (And also my other stories) for more than one month. I got a huge writer block. (_ _")

*There is a (or two) reason(s) on why the first generation's ghosts are somewhat solid. It will be explained in the next not-so-few chapters!

**Also one more. This is not something I want to explain here, but since the reviewer is a guest, I had no choice.**

A guest reviewed about Giotto's hyper intuition not acting up when Tsuna met Kyouya in chapter 2. There's a reason as to why his hyper intuition did not act up. While Tsuna had been more mature and smarter, that doesn't mean that he could control his hyper intuition like he could when he is in his past life, since if his hyper intuition had acted up so early, I think it would actually burden his mind with too much information.

And I liked to think that Alaude had a slightly different catchphrase than the one in his later life as Kyouya (Alaude's catchphrase being I'll cuff you to the afterlife instead I'll bite you to death. At least, in this story, it's like that). Also, it is not entirely impossible to have someone from present time to act similar with someone from the past, take the canon first and tenth generation for example. They had no interaction with each other before the future arc, but they acted the same. So it wouldn't be weird for Giotto to assume that Kyouya is just Kyouya when he first met.

I hope you understand, thank you.

Well, that's all for now, please Read and Review. Ciao!


End file.
